Nature of an obsession
by Temhota Enterteining
Summary: Their destiny was the love, their nature the obsession. Over a thousand years waiting for her, plunged into the deepest darkness. Will she be willing to accept their fate? ... All Humans
1. Prologue

Nature of an obsession

Disclaimer

The characters belong to S. Meyer. Plot belongs to Martina Bennet. I just translate with permission of the author

This story can touch topics such as past lives, violence, Lemmons and other issues that may affect the sensitivity of the reader or go against their beliefs.

WELCOME!

* * *

Prologue

Carpathian Mountains, Eurasia. 885 D.C

Her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind like a proud banner is then raised irreproachable victory. His arms like snakes silk underwater, were precise and harmonious movements. Her hips, perfect for procreation swayed as juicy peaches partially covered by leaves, hanging from the branches of a tree that sways with grace.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, her body, her overbearing and rich sensuality. She danced for him, though she did not know. He knew he shouldn't be there, but could not help but stop and look when he heard the mesmerizing music coming from the clearing. He knew that the women gathered there to make offerings to the moon and a moment away from the household duties, but never before had witnessed these rituals.

Sitting around a bonfire located in a small clearing sheltered by leafy trees and thick undergrowth all women of the tribe were. Older sung to the beat of drums that played the middle-aged and younger danced around the fire with undulating and individual movements that evoke distant times, ancestors and rites lost in time. The dancers wore little clothing, just a patch of skin to cover her breasts and a larger one in the form of loincloth tied at the waist with flax fiber ropes. They wore her hair and bare feet and their faces were painted with lines crisscrossing forming abstract figures and symbols Rovas they did honor to the gods.

Kopján, youngest son of Kond, one of the seven Hungarian tribal leaders, was tall for his 18th birthday, tanned skin, straight hair and black as the darkest night, and ripped gray eyes, square jaw, high cheekbones and thin lips. He had already passed the tests that led him to adulthood, and within weeks would go with his father, his brothers and tribesmen into battle. There he could carry with pride the colors of his clan war and belong to known as The Scourge of God as they were called by their enemies by having the ability to hit with arrows in horses at full gallop.

The boy kept looking, while the music flowing from the drums became more and more frantic, and women were more agile movements dancing and jumping to the beat of the flames they worshiped. The pounding of drums became faster and faster until it becomes almost a buzz and a smudge of sensuality female bodies. Without warning it all stopped, the drums ceased, and the women stopped their movements. The blonde breathing rapidly fell to his knees, his head bowed and her hair covering her face, her body toward the young warrior. Suddenly she looked up and their eyes met, her eyes were a deep blue and were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

She smiled at him. He knew he had lost his soul.

_Sensuality._

_Sexuality._

_Passion._

_Lust._

_Wildness._

I had completely lost their will, their interests, ambitions and dreams of war and power. Her body was everything he touched and lost track of time and space. He did not care anything, just have her, hold her in his arms and know that was his alone.

She was the first woman he was intimately since childhood he had dreamed of being like his father, a great warrior who fought in great battles beside the Prince Almos, that was his goal, but now all that was overshadowed by the blonde beauty that warmed his bed.

-Sarolta join me , I want you to take my name and wear my badge -picked up her hand and squeezed it gently against his strong and muscular chest- I want everyone to know that you belong to me , you're mine. Join me and I will give you whatever you ask me and more.

...

Imara, Kopján mother, noticed how his younger son was eaten by something she could not discover. She thought it was a woman and imagined what it might be, but when asked the boy what happened this replied that everything was fine and not to worry, they were just craving for battle.

Not content with the words of his son, the woman, before joining her husband in bed prayed to the Turul -a large bird messenger between gods and humans-for this would give some indication of whether the bond between the couple it was best.

The next morning Imara woke distraught. The Turul had appeared in a revealing dream -Sarolta will be perdition for your child, your heart will be halved and shed blood are the tears of his soul. And sitting on the bed, tears running down her cheeks, she looked down at her lap and found a large silver feather, shows that it wasn't just a dream.

The woman tried by all means to reason his son, spoke to her husband, but despite that showed him the pen, he said that perhaps had misinterpreted the words of the great bird.

A few days after the engagement was announced, and it was decided that the ceremony would take place the day before the departure of men to the next battle.

...

Kopján could not believe what he saw. It was the night before the ceremony that would unite forever to Sarolta. She must be being prepared for the celebration, or at least resting for a very long day. But no, she was there, lying behind some bushes at the start of the forest, her naked body, sweating and panting as she was savagely attack by one of the warriors of lesser rank.

By observing the scene first thought was that the damn man was forcing her, and when he was about to embark on this to remove him from his beloved, he heard what he thought at the time, his condemnation to eternal suffering.

-Do not stop ... well, well ... -laughed hysterically- If I don't wish the position that I get ... by joining Kopján ... I would bring it here to learn how it's done

Pain.

Bleakness.

Anguish

Death

The young man went away unable to see more. His chest felt like a vacuum is formed and as his soul was slowly dying. He wanted to feel anger, rage, but could not. He loved her too much to dishonor breaking the commitment and even announcing the reason. Sarolta I'll marry you, and when I return from the battlefield will take you to be only mine.

...

The ceremony took place normally. Sarolta smiling all the time, Imara cried and the boy suffered in silence. He had a hard time pronouncing words that promised her protection and care, and only the belief that it was a bad moment that she spent the night before, was what allowed him to finish the ritual.

In the marriage bed he forgot everything that happened, as happened whenever he was with her.

\- Do you love me Sarolta? -Had asked for a moment of hesitation, she with a smile had replied:

-Love everything you are, everything you stand- And he misinterpreting his words, was happy.

The next day they went to the lowlands of the Carpathian and it was not until a month after the fact that he wanted out of his mind and his heart fell with all the weight of despair.

-I don't know how Kopján not ever realized the kind of woman he have.

-Has wrapped her legs, she is an expert in that.

-I do not dare to say anything, I still have the skin over the meat and thought she could have changed him. -Said a third man.

-All we have been with her thought the same, but Sarolta is not a one-man woman, and just hope that Kopján not find out ever. He's a good kid, a great warrior and a decent female deserves its name, not one that offers her favors as many men as trees have the forest.

-And probably that is joined to him by his position- He opined, the other man nodded gravely.

That was all he needed to hear. The words she had said the night before the ceremony in the woods permeated the mind and pierced his heart. She did not love him, just wanted what he could give him as the son of one of the leaders of the seven clans. She cheated on him, betrayed him, and he still loved her.

...

Burning, that's what he felt. A burning in his chest so big he thought that burned inside. But it was only a couple of seconds and then darkness. He didn't know what had occurred to him that feeling, just remembered being on horseback in a feigned retreat, a tactic used to fool his enemies retreating and then spun half his body to throw arrows and take them unawares.

It was at the time of removal that his mind turned to cloud the memory of his wife. Her body, her face, her beautiful hair and then betrayal, and pain; pain that became physical when an arrow pierced his heart.

The distraction that had caused the memories caused him to be slow in his movements and one of the enemies took the slow rider to show his newly acquired skill with the bow and throw a clever attack on the young. The arrow had hit his back and crossed perfectly chainmail, to be embedded in your heart.

Bewilderment. Being able to see their own lying on the horse's body which by the sudden impact was heading full speed towards the position of its allies.

Anguish. Seeing his father receive his body as he fell to his knees with him in his arms, screaming like a madman to the heavens the pain of the loss of his youngest son.

Sadness. By imagining his mother received the news of his death already accepted.

And anger, wrath of the most intense realizing that the blame for all this misfortune had its own name. Sarolta.

Damn her!

Her mother had warned him and would not listen, and now she would suffer for his stupidity, his father, his brothers, the name of the tainted by his senseless death family.

It was all her fault , how much he hated , and how much he hated himself for having given her heart to a shrew like her.

-Do not torment more Kopján, I will comfort your mother, I will give strength to your father death in battle will never be a disgrace.

The Turul was behind him. He knew how had by tales he had heard of women and the few men who had revelations, but had never seen it himself.

\- That woman destroyed me and my family!- He was surprised to learn that tried to speak but could not, just thought the phrase, and when the Turul replied realized this also spoke to him in thought.

-'ll take care to pay for what she has done, you now only need to rest and wait.

\- Wait for what? -Asked the young warrior.

Your time at this time is over, but not your time in the world. You reborn and everything will balance.

\- When will that be? -Kopján frowned.

-When is the time. Rest now, I'll take care of your family.

Everything disappeared around and a darkness that had nothing to do with fear or agony, but with the peace and quiet state of mind as he wrapped.

...

**1430**

\- It is time?

-No, still sleeping, I'll let you know.

...

**1852**

-I want this to end, I cannot wait any longer!

-Be patient, not missing much. Sleeps.

...

**London, England. June 20, 1976**

-Wake up, your time has come to be born again.

\- How long has it been?

-The enough for the world you knew disappear completely.

\- What do I have to do?

-Only dedicate to live, it will come to you in time. Happiness and with it the woman who is destined for you, which will make everything balance, which will belong completely and you shall belong to her.

-But, How acknowledge? Tell me how it is, where I find, when I will know.

-Nothing will serve, once you are born all your memories are erased, so it should be and it is. But your soul will recognize, and that will be enough for you to know that she will have to belong.

-And who will I be? , tell me what I will focus on, what part of the world will be born. -The Turul shook his head -At least tell me which my name is, I ask only that my name.

-Edward Cullen.

And the darkness adsorbed again, but this time to usher in a blinding light. The lamplight of the maternity ward.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Nature of an obsession

Disclaimer

The characters belong to S. Meyer. Plot belongs to Martina Bennet. I just translate with permission of the author.

This story can touch topics such as past lives, violence, Lemmons and other issues that may affect the sensitivity of the reader or go against their beliefs.

WELCOME!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

...

I go over there,

I've never been there.

I'm going to do something,

but do not know what is .

I come to you,

but don't know who you are.

...

\- What envy! ... And not in a good way- Angela said getting out of bed and beginning to walk around the room -How can you go with such a hottie a pleasure trip to Paris...

-First Of all- interrupted the other girl- is not a pleasure trip and second it isn't France, is to England.

\- Whatever! - Refuted Angela raising her hands and shaking it in the air - London, Paris, Tokyo ... is the same and with that Adonis, I'll wherever just to have a night of wild fucking...

-Stop right there! - Cried the other chestnut- My sanity depends on you not finish that sentence...God! Are we talking about the same man? I hope not, because that would be awful.

Bella Swan did not understand how his lifelong friend fantasized so as perverse and perverted with whom she considered her brother. It was clear that it was not. Nor had grown up together or anything like that. But when they met, the friendship that emerged was so great and special that could only be seen as what they were felt brethren. Also counting on the current situation in which they found themselves, as reaffirmed by it somehow.

-Your Books and numbers you have fucked both head that you can't see male beauty when it puts you in front- commented Angela sitting in a small armchair resting his elbows on the knees and her head on her two hands while sighed - I with a brother thus condemn me for committing incest ... and I would go happy and dripping into hell.

-I can't keep listening to this- whispered Bella getting out of bed and heading for the door.

They were in the Angela Weber's room, a girl of eighteen just like Bella, white skin, and black hair, slightly crazy as defined her friend on many occasions. The room of the girl had always liked Bella, but she was sure would never choose something like that for her. The side walls were painted an old pink while back walls and above had a purple color; the furniture consisted of a bed in white wood with intricate lines of pale yellow, boudoir and nightstand with the same design, and a pink armchair with yellow and purple lines; all the decoration consisted of the same. Only Bella knew how much it had cost her friend get everything to match. She herself had personally suffered, by offering to accompany her.

\- At what time I pass by your house to help you to pack?-Shouted Angela craning her head to see her best friend already left the room.

\- At six it's okay. - Bella said before closing the door.

...

-Finally, what time we gather you up? - asked the blonde man to Bella.

-Jasper said that at 9:00 was fine- Bella smiled, as she headed to the kitchen to bring food dishes to the sink.

Phil Whitlock, new and only boyfriend who has had his mother after the death of Charlie, his father, besides being the father of Jasper was a loving and funny man. It was only about 4 months that were coming and had already won the absolute confidence of Bella who urged his mother to be given a second chance.

Not that she had forgotten his father, only she, her mother and God knew what they had been through. All suffering, pain, anguish they felt to watch life of the man they most loved was going slowly. They tried everything, but his body could take no more, and after a last phlegmatic and labored breathing, all over. And then, desolation, Bella wasn't allowed mourn in front of her mother had to give force itself didn't feel, and as she could, took her mother had plunged into a hole.

In the process she met Jasper, who was fundamental for her. While Bella saved her mother, Jasper saved her. It was he who gave her the idea to leave Forks and move to Seattle. And there, in that city, began his new life. They met Phil and after much struggle, the girl got Renée, her mother, accept given a second chance with him. But it still hurt when sometimes listened to mourn at night.

-Okay, beautiful , at that time we will be here- Said Phil rising from the dinner table to go sit on the couch to watch TV with Renée.

-Bella, daughter, Angela arrived!- Renée shout almost immediately after hearing a knock on the door and a strong _ "came by who cried"_ which was one of the phrases that the girl used to getting noticed she arrived at her _"second home "_ was as she called it.

The two met when Bella moved to Seattle and went to study at the same school as her, it was love at first sight, as Angela said, and Bella agreed with that theory.

Several minutes later, Bella sighed as she watched her friend who was lying in bed, reading a travel brochure that Jasper had given her to know something more about where we would go.

-You came to help pack or be looking at magazines? –protested Bella.

-Hey! I need to be aware of what the tour will do my friend with the fuckable Jasper.

-I will not fuck with Jasper! Not even know why I 'm refuting that. - Bella replied looking tired. Angela rolled her eyes and ignored what he had said.

-Well as here says the coldest months are January and February, being the warmest month is July. Rainfall is distributed evenly throughout the year so, being that the western region has the most rainfall. - Angela commented browsing the brochure -so as we are in June, leads summer clothes but with possibilities of cold and rain.

-And that translates...

-Which bring a bikini with a leather jacket and waterproof boots -Angela smiled with satisfaction, then dodge, with a laugh, the pillow that Bella threw.

…

_-Hello love, I guess you already have prepared everything._

-Yes, Angela helped me or so she tried, really she was more attached to the brochure you gave me and rambling on about nonsense that only she understood- Answered Bella with the phone held between his ear and shoulder as I was fixing the handbag with all documents take the trip.

_-That friend of yours is a little crazy, if it wasn't because I prefer blondes, I would have kept her mouth shut with my dic..._

-Please ... no ... no other! ... Not finish the sentence -Bella stuttered desperately and with a bit of disgust.

-_If it wasn't because you're like my sister and have dark hair also I kept your mouth shut._ \- Jasper said from the other side of the phone and laughed when she heard that her friend screamed and made a noise of trying to vomit. - _Well forget it, talking about not very pleasant things, you let to Renee the list of demands of the rat, already?_

-What rat?

-_The Rat._

-The cat!

-_Therefore, the rat_.

Bella groaned in despair, and turned her head to look into the corner of her room by the window. There, in a soft blue crib round and small cushions of the same color with pictures of stars and flowers of different colors, was very wealthy and asleep Naomi, her cat. She knew exactly why his friend called it "rat", was a pedigreed cat Sphinx of gunmetal color in its entirety. But for her, it was not a "rat" was all model actually reminded Naomi Campbell in size and thinness, hence the call as well.

When I was closing the door of which was her home since she was born, and was going to get in the car in which expected a Renée sobbing and grounding Jasper, to go to Seattle, at her feet found the little creature. When she saw was scared because she thought it was a rat –she would never admit- but in this moment the animal meowed and then realized it was a cat. Then she remembered seeing pictures of that breed of cats as a child. His father showed her a picture of the cat he had as a child, was of the same race who now had in front, not hesitated to carry it.

-_What did your mother say? -_ Bella's mind returned to the conversation.

-My mother loves! Naomi, and has no problem staying with her.

-_If you say, we passed by you at 9:00 then, I prefer to wait, to touch us run around the airport._

-Sounds good, then at that time- she saved the "I love you" that always dismissed by the indignation felt even at the cat, and hung up.

…

Small shrubs trimmed rectangular and extended such that formed a kind of fencing, while creating figures and gave the impression of a large maze around a beautiful garden where roses, jasmine, orchids, lilies, agapanthus and other beautiful species of flowers glowed under the intense sunlight. Bella walked through the spaces formed by bushes and lifted her face to receive heat from the sun to the full. She wore a white silk dress, thin shoulder straps, a little tight in the chest and opening below the hips to fall freely to her bare feet. She didn't know where she was, or how it got there, she could only feel a peace that filled her beautiful and comforting. She walked a few steps to the garden center and met a black figure on a large white stone pedestal. It was a statue of a man with a large black cloak and hood that covered almost completely exposing just a beautiful face with closed eyes and a grim expression.

-What's wrong, love? You're looking tired, did not sleep well? Jasper asked Bella when Phil was lighting the car to go to the airport.

-I had a nightmare, that's all - Bella said looking out the car window.

\- Are you sure? -The girl nodded -ok, you'll sleep a few hours on the flight to Chicago.

Bella smiled and nodded, Jasper reminded her of his father when he wasn't doing old- note jokes. It was something authoritarian and usually not thought otherwise giving orders and although not always suited her, was one of the things she liked it. But now he was right. She had to get some sleep on the plane.

She had awakened agitated at four o'clock of the morning, never before had a dream like that. In that figure there was something she could not decipher. It was not just a statue, seemed to have a soul, as if at any time it were to move and pounce. It was something scary, but hypnotic at a time. A magic that did not understand, but she felt she belonged. Though her eyes were closed felt as if looking at her, her and nowhere else. Do not really know if I wanted to open her eyes, felt curious yet I knew ... I sensed that this could be her undoing.

Fifty minutes later they arrived at the airport _Tocama_. Six hours later they were landing in Chicago, and fourteen hours later they were landing at _London Heathrow_ airport. They took a taxi and headed to the hotel.

Bella could not believe I finally was performing that longing I had since as a child, a longing that appeared since that time , which for her was real, guided by that voice telling him what he had to do and she felt she had to trust that voice, and that was what he was doing.

Suburbs whose houses seemed drawn from decorating magazines, and in some cases repeated so that you seemed not you moved from your place. Large buildings and business and industrial complexes, and best of all were the architectural facades showing the history and old styles of the London buildings, and parks ... and imagine in them writing their loved ones and someday -expected- polemical essays.

The _Olympic House Hotel_ is located in _Sussex Gardens_ to about forty-five minutes from the airport, had a splendid facade, beautiful white columns were welcoming visitors. And the small windows evenly distributed over the entire front made him see urban but with a touch of sophistication.

-Wow! Did you get this only, to change, sixty five dollars a night? -Bella crossed the hotel entrance and looking around he fell in love with the view.

The living room was spacious; the reception desk was covered in light wood while the walls were painted mustard and columns with marble effect carrot, a wooden table with a huge vase with abstract prints and crowned by a beautiful bouquet of yellow Freesia, entertained guests before entering the area of elevators.

-Freesia, beautiful, special for you. - Jasper whispered in her ear.

-What more can you ask of life! - Exclaimed the girl twirling around theatrically.

The attended a man of medium height, blond and a black uniform with gold stitching and details. He handed a card with the number 33 in white on a black background_. I like odd numbers, especially if repeated. _Bella smiled at the thought.

Always liked math, was excellent at that. She believed that the numbers hid the secret of life and the universe beyond.

They got into the elevator with buttons and their luggage, only to the third floor. His room was a few steps from the elevator and walking towards her they entered.

Burgundy walls and beige combined with snaking columns the same colors with brushstrokes and indefinite lines, a couple of beds with sheets and pillows that matched the walls, a LCD TV 48'' address these in a corner a small refrigerator and the other side not too large closet that was next to the bathroom door had mottled yellow and white tiles and a large horizontal mirror with two sinks beneath it and typical hotels products their brands.

Bella watched all this and something in her chest tightened_, God, I'm doing okay? Able to endure what awaits me? Is there anything that is waiting for me really? God, God, God! Not leave me alone in this, you know I need it, I have no choice, I've never had_.

-Well, what do you think, love? -Bella smiled momentarily forgetting her thoughts.

-Is perfect, Jasper... is magnificent, and it would be more if I had not stayed asleep completely the ass and Jet lag screwing me the brain.

-What would you do? Here are 18:15, at this time we should be eating a fruit according to nutritionists for lunch in a while.

-I 'm not sleepy but I'm super tired, why not ask room service and then went out to see what is interesting in this city -Bella shrugged.

-Jasper rubbed his hands and looked maliciously- Mmm, room service...my dream come true- And accompanied the laughter of his dear friend.

…

The next day they got up later than they expected, but it was still a good time to go out and do some activity to take advantage on Sunday. They had not gone out the night before, stayed watching movies, and so now were rested for any plan.

They were in London because Jasper had opted for a scholarship to study Business and Business Administration. He had already made the final exam two months before and had to approve the interview scheduled for that same Monday.

Going down to the front desk asked by renting bikes for rides, they rented two and went to Hyde Park which was located a few blocks from the hotel.

-Internet worthless. -Bella commented while pedaling through the park and watched around.

The grand entrance to Hyde Park was magnificent; planking was supported by four columns, the doors were iron, bronze, and set the rails by metal rings. The design consisted of a beautiful arrangement of ornaments in Greek honeysuckle and details of the leaves were amazing.

-Internet worth shit! -Agreed Jasper.

They passed by a large garden of roses mixed with other plants of the place. The scent of flowers was incredibly strong for the season. Bella took a deep breath and recalled the dream he had the night before arriving in London. She was sure of being able to smell something in the dream experience would have been very similar to this.

After a time to be touring the park came to the northeast corner, at Speakers Corner, a curious place that Sunday morning speakers and eccentric characters gathered to make speeches on different subjects, both religious and political.

_-It is impossible to deny the power of the union of the masses when they look for a common purpose. But who says that the end will not come after the prison of their own liberties?_

-This would be the perfect place for you to talk about your "stupidity of intelligence"- Jasper commented while laughing funny to hear how some applauded the ideas of the man who gave the speech, while others booed.

-What for? -The young woman shrugged. If equal, many of these stupid possess sufficient intelligence to understand nothing.

-You're completely crazy! -Cried the blonde while laughed with her friend.

At lunchtime they ate what they first crossed in front, as for wanting to take the morning there were only taken a few sips of orange juice.

In the afternoon they skirted the Serpentine Lake and decided that in the course of the week, return to board one of these boats.

…

-By God you can rush, it's getting late!

-Who was it who said: _Sleeps few minutes while I shower_? -Bella yelled from the bathroom trying to imitate the voice of Jasper.

-I said minutes not hours! -And listened as the girl snorted.

They were fine time to get to the interview of Jasper that had been scheduled for ten o'clock, but it wasn't that what he was nervous, was the same interview itself that made him want to be against the walls. His score was very good in tests previously performed, but still feared not have the necessary powers to impress the interviewers.

-I'm ready, let's go.

Bella was wearing black jeans, with converse also black with gray stitching, and a blouse sleeveless flannel white and gray. Jasper was more formal with a gray trousers and a pale blue shirt.

-You've got the tie and jacket in your bag, right?

Yes, my love, calm, all will be well. -The clothes, the young man had insisted carry, just in case he thought it advisable to use them based on other applicants.

They called a taxi from reception and forty-five minutes they were entering the Gillemot University. Had an old look, but still had surveillance systems and automated security. It consisted of a central building with 4 floors and two large towers on the sides of 6 floors each, plus green areas with palm three and four meters high that allowed students to rest beside them while studying or chatting. The main entrance to the conformed a great arc of orange brick with black bars. At the top of the arch could visualize gold metallic words Elizabeth Gillemot University and to one side a shield depicting a large bird with outstretched wings holding a scroll in one leg and an olive branch in the other, the under the shield was formed by a circle of intricate lines. Arriving citation showed the guard and received tokens visitor. They headed east wing where the interview would be conducted. Upon arriving, a large group of young men dressed similarly to Jasper and women with tailored suits were walking back and forth with the clear expression of nervousness in the face.

-Hello, excuse me, here you are doing interviews for business grants? -Bella asked a pretty tall guy, tanned skin and black hair, which was leaning against the wall.

-Yes, are you going to present? -Asked the young man with a smile.

-Jasper, my friend will do, I 'm just accompanying, Bella Swan- She said extending her hand.

\- I wish that such a cute girl accompany me, Jacob Black, a taste.

They greeted each other, and after comparing the citations to the interview, they began to discuss each. They told Jacob that had been friends for several years and that his parents were dating , he was older than her but had not studied because it was doing short courses to prepare to qualify for the scholarship, as well as working to gather for travel and stay .

-My father works in the area of human resources of a multinational company that invests in various fields. - Jacob commented- is a family business, indeed they are the owners of this university and as I am the son of one of the employees was offered a scholarship. I got rid of the examination but the interview is necessary.

-Oh, I didn't know it belonged to one family, who are they? -Bella asked.

-They are the Cullen, between cousins are responsible for the different businesses by activity. My father says they are good people, I think going to work there now to start my studies.

-Precisely why I wanted to ask, is it possible that I can also get? Want to acquire better experience and earn some extra money. -Bella smiled at that, the conversation had relaxed enough.

-Of course, it is possible, will give you the information you surrender your resume, I will speak of you with my father.- Jacob replied smiling amiably.

Jasper thanked him and at that moment a woman in her forties, dressed in gray suits called Jacob, Jasper and another guy to come.

Thirty minutes after the three left college to go to a nearby restaurant and have lunch together.

The interviews were first all together, but then attended each separately to evaluate them individually. The results will give at a meeting on Friday of that same week, so would free of stress three and half days.

They spent the week with Jacob as a guide. They went back to Hyde Park; rented a rowing boat on the Serpentine, loungers to dry after a water fight that almost out of the boat. They heard at noon as Big Ben rang. They walked by the Bond Street and saw the statues of Churchill and Roosevelt. Photos were taken at the Arc de Triomphe in Wellington. They watched the changing of the guard at Windsor. And although Bella wanted to ring the bell from Buckingham Palace and ask if the queen was, Jasper and Jacob managed to persuade her not without force, it does not make a greater show they were already experiencing.

Bella hardly thought about why she had insisted on accompanying Jasper on that trip. She knew something would happen, but didn't know what it was and that often made her feel great uncertainty and especially scary, but could not ignore the signs that for so long had been tormenting. But now she was enjoying this beautiful city with two friends and was not going to tarnish that happiness and peace she felt.

Friday came and with it, the nerves in Jasper and Bella renewed patience.

When you get to college they made the same journey and met Jacob at the entrance of the chamber into which they had been summoned. A few minutes later they brought in all applicants.

-_Good morning ladies and gentlemen. The City of London is one of the most important financial centers in the world...-_was what Bella was able to hear before small auditorium doors were closed.

One hour after the doors reopened and Bella noticed that most men and women came smiling, while a few showed clear disappointment and sadness. She was very nervous; she knew how important it was to get that scholarship to his friend and to Jacob. It is even more desperate when she felt squeezed hem royal blue blouse she wore , had short sleeves, a worn blue jeans and converse, had let loose and straight hair. Jasper came at the time she was about to go looking for him.

Love, I spent, spent Jacob and me! The girl ran and threw his arms; he spun while both laughing, stopping still loaded and kept her over his shoulder she saw from the end of the short hallway a man watching her intently. He was quite tall, dressed formally, the suit was leaden gray like the tie and white shirt, had disheveled hair, and although she failed to see either the face by the shadow that generated the sidewall was concluded he was a handsome man.

The expression on the man's face was a mixture of anger and complaint seemed to go and jump on it at any time. She felt as if her heart stopped. All around her disappeared; there were only the man and her. There were no people no walls, no floor or ceiling, he felt no noise around, there were no physical sensations, only the emotions flowing.

_Fury._

_Fear._

_Possession._

_Uncertainty._

She wanted to scream but her body did not respond, and that was what most terrified because she knew that man was there, had taken away everything in that instant, he had laid claim to it and feared it was a matter of time that reaffirmation made .

-Bella, we did it! -Jacob exclaimed coming to them and without waiting for an answer he added- Hey Jasper there's the president of the company CullenWorld where my father works.

Jasper gave Bella and turned to look towards where his new friend had pointed out. Bella blinked several times to exit the daze that had left this mysterious man, now seemed as if everything had been a dream and although it was only seconds seemed an eternity . The two craned their necks to try to see on people leaving the auditorium, as the blond wondered what it was.

-He was there just now; apparently already gone -Said Jacob shrugged.

-What was, Jacob? -Bella asked, still looking in that direction, the man who had disturbed had also disappeared in the crowd.

-He was in a suit, gray if I'm not wrong, and had disheveled hair as usual. His name is Edward Cullen.

A shiver ran down the spine of the girl at hear the name, which she was sure it was the same as observed.


	3. Chapter 2

Nature of an obsession

Disclaimer

The characters belong to S. Meyer. Plot belongs to Martina Bennet. I just translate with permission of the author.

This story can touch topics such as past lives, violence, Lemmons and other issues that may affect the sensitivity of the reader or go against their beliefs.

* * *

Chapter 2

…

_I feel your presence ,_

_I feel watching me ._

_My fear is heightened ,_

_I overcome my doubts ._

_Nothing has helped me fight ,_

_because out here there is nothing._

…

_A cool breeze hit her face and ruffled her hair. It was a pleasant feeling; an a__**u**__ra of peace spread throughout her body and made her feel full, quiet .She had in front a vast sea, blue and peaceful. Small waves his feet got wet and tangled white foam between his fingers. She looked around and found a long beach that reached as far as the eye could see, on both sides. On the whole scene breathed confidence and security, nobody could damage her, that was for sure._

_Suddenly, the sea began to turn dark, more and more each time. The breeze started hitting harder and the waves, before small and sedate, now beginning to become tall and fierce. The whole landscape had changed. The sea was rough; the waves were huge monsters that threatened to devour her mercilessly._

_All the tranquility she had felt before, was now pure panic. Turned around to start running, but although her intention was to flee to higher ground, she realized she was running parallel along the beach. She ran and ran increasingly, but that she could not get her away from the high waves crashing against the sand beside her. _

_Without warning the sand at running arose, and the strip of land that was in front of her collapsed and was replaced quickly by sea._ _She stumbled and fell sitting by the strong movement that had occurred under her feet. Below, large waves were huge black beings whose only purpose devour._

_With a strong earthquake, the portion of land on which she was, leaned suddenly, she tried to hold on to avoid falling into the depths of the darkness , her fingers desperately seeking support, but all in vain. With one last jerk, she fell into the depths and a piercing scream escaped her lips._

-What happen?... What ... Bella, I'm here. – Jasper who was asleep jumped out of bed to hear the cry that had uttered her friend. He ran to her bed and pulled her body as she hugged him tightly and sobbing with her face buried in his chest. –Already happened my life, I'm here, quiet. -The comforted as he stroked her hair.

Gradually, the tremors stopped and Bella getting a glass of water that provided Jasper leaned back. He lay down beside her on the small bed and pulled her close.

-Want to tell me what you dream?—

-Running down a beach and black sea swallowed me whole.—

He held her tighter and kissed her hair.

-Sleep, I'm here to protect you, I will not let anything bad happen to you Bella, sleeps.—

-What time is it? -Bella asked with his eyes closed, trying to sleep; now she felt protected in the strong arms of his friend. The dream was so real as above, but this terrified her even more. She was not afraid of the sea, but that could not swim made her feel helpless in a situation like that.

-The four five, is still very early, go to sleep.—

Some hours later they were ready to go out with Jacob to go looking for an apartment for Jasper. The search began Friday afternoon after to give them the news that they had been admitted to the university, but what they found, or too far from campus, or too costly, and eager to celebrate the good news had decided it was best left for next Monday. After all, classes began a week later, and although the scholar system gave an aid to support wanted me to stay more salary that could win.

That Friday night had gone to a bar in the district of Islington, north London. The place was comfortable and best of all was that played good music. Jasper was linked with a beautiful blonde who looked a living inflatable doll _"as I like to me babe: Tall, blonde and with good padding in all the right places"._ Bella had laughed out loud and staying with Jacob had talked and danced all night . Some men had come, but the brown chased them away skillfully and though Jasper was very comfortable fingering -as Bella said- the blonde, constantly looking in her direction and when someone approached, made the attempt to intervene, but realizing that Jacob towards good job had relaxed. -_Charlie sent me from the beyond to care for her girl_\- it was what he said every time Bella reproached his protection.

The next day, Tuesday, they had three apartments in perspective, all met the basic requirements, so they decided to go to the company for to Jasper appear before Billy, the father of Jacob and hand deliver the resume.

CullenWorld, was a triangular skyscrapers forty-one floors, had given polarized glasses and gray metallic look. From the middle upwards in the corners is flattened, forming a hexagon on top. In one of the sides on the top floor stuck a round platform, a heliport, which had direct access to the office of company president and presidential room meetings, as Jacob had told them. In the face of the building adjacent to the heliport could be seen two huge letters on white metal, C and W cross-linked slightly, thus forming the logo of the company and from there you could see two panoramic elevators, which appeared two large channels roamed throughout the long facade.

When they reached the human resources office Bella felt nervous, that sixth sense that people have when someone observes activated. Surreptitiously she looked around, but no one was paying attention, everyone was focused on their work, but still felt watched, knew the man who had seen so intensely in college was the president of that company.

Still could not explain why that reaction from him, or why this fear and anguish on her part, so that your brain would rather get an idea of who had just been her imagination, but her soul was something else. She would have preferred not accompany Jasper to that place, especially after dream of last night, but she would not, could not leave her brother alone. Went to London not only following the voice of her childhood, but also to support it, and that would. No matter what happen.

Feeling vulnerable and in an attempt to not start shaking took Jasper's hand and clung to him, his friend misinterpreting their actions, kissed her on the forehead and told him to be quiet, to remember that the nerve had to be him. She smiled and entered the small office of the Head of Human Resources. Billy Black was a man of about sixty years of age, had gray hair and an expression on his face that denoted the years of experience and wisdom that had accumulated throughout his life.

-Dad, these are my friends whom I spoke, Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan.—

The man greeted with kindness and invited to take a seat.

-Jacob will work here with me, as my assistant, and the work that he planned for you boy -Billy said looking now at Jasper -that's office budget, are in need of an assistant and as I told my son you're very good with numbers.

Jasper nodded and smiled as he began to explain most of its powers and short work experience he had.

-Anyway I have to spend the resume to my superiors to give approval. -Billy commented- But tell me Bella, you think not also stay here you could...

-Hi Billy -They were interrupted by Sue, Billy's sister who was just arriving to deliver some documents. -Jacob, son, good to see you here, when you start working?—

-The other week, Aunt introduces you to some friends, Jasper and Bella, guys my aunt works at the Treasury Office.- The woman of smooth black hair and deep black eyes, shook hands with the young but when she did with Bella her countenance changed, hilarity with which they had entered the office had disappeared and her expression turned grim. Bella felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny that was undergoing.

-Be careful girl, something sneaks and not good. You should not have come to this city, but it was well written. Just beware -And let her go.

An awkward silence stood in the room; Bella was shaking and felt her heart would explode at any moment if still beating so frantic that way. She knew what the woman meant, in part. She knew her destiny was there but had never been whether it was good or bad what awaited safe, and now this woman had just given confirmation of what they feared. There were also the dreams, and that feeling of being stalked like a helpless prey. But then she remembered that her fear had made man on Edward Cullen, the president of that company. That made no sense, a man like that why would something to do with his destiny?, she was just a girl from the American people, who lived in a small house with her mother and a cat that looked rat named Naomi, and he a powerful businessman president of a multinational, somewhere surely lived a luxurious mansion or apartment and a legion of black dogs to guard their gardens; yes, it definitely did not make sense, surely to have wife or at least a beautiful bride. She was paranoid, that was all, and perhaps the woman could just feel her anguish and interpreted that way, after all knew that there were people with certain gifts that enabled them to know or see things that others do not. Anyway do not want to miss this overlook, would have to find a way to talk alone with her and tell her about their dreams and fears, perhaps she could help her and would cease to be as alert about the whole affair.

-Aunt please you're scaring Bella. -Jacob said showing extremely distressed.

-Don't worry Jacob. -Bella smiled to reassure the boy and stared at Sue for this understands her words. -it's OK I understand—

Sue nodded almost imperceptibly and return to her previous state of mind offered a small tour of the floor.

The spaces were wide, the walls painted champagne color and trim the same color all along the top of the walls, ceilings with portholes, beige marble floors and arrangements of artificial flowers here and furniture beyond gave a sense of sophistication that not seemed to come from an office building.

When they arrived at one of the three great cafes, the boys went to buy something to drink and Bella took the opportunity to speak with Sue.

-Sue, What are you referring to when you said I was in danger? –Bella asked, touching the subject openly, had not long time before his friends return and after all did not remove anything with rodeos.

\- What you dreamed lately Bella? –The girl was surprised, how she knew about her strange dreams. Determined to get the most information, told her the two dreams that had impacted.

-Your first dream is confusing, and it seems that was not finished. You have to pay close attention to that dream especially since it may later reveal to you what will happen. The second is clearer and I hate daughter, dream with sea and beach heralds the arrival of something new, many changes in the near future, but he turned tumultuous indicates that a difficult battle is imminent, but what scares me is you fell into it, that means that you will be hard hit by fate. You sure you do not drowned in sleep?

-Totally, I only managed to fall. –Bella commented trembling, her fears were confirmed; felt like mourn, but could not collapse there would have to be strong. My God, protect me and give me strength prayed to the heavens. She was afraid, but something deep down screaming at her that this must be, that was her destiny and her, although it seems crazy, she was willing to face and suffered a heart attack in the process.

-Girl, don't be afraid. -She took her hand and squeezed to give her strength.-Life puts us ordeals, but never beyond which we can bear. You are strong; I see it in your eyes. Hold everything you can, remember that forever, after the storm comes the calm.

Bella tried to smile and then Jasper and Jacob arrived with refreshments.

The next day early, Jasper got the call from Billy in the room. The man had called saying very surprised that the company vice president had visited and quickly review the resumes that were pending, had chosen him without even checking out.

-Will the man is gay and liked your photo— joked Bella and Jasper were shaking theatrically told her:

-I'll have to wear a cap then, because my ass only does output work, nor dead I think put it to work in reverse.

Bella had laughed and joked all the way to the company.

-Hi guys. –Billy greeted – This is something very unusual, I commented yesterday that work I had for you Jasper was the assistant budget but received the order we'll send you to presidency, apparently the assistant will meet and then decide what dependence locate you, or they want you there?, I do not know son, I think that not even vice president really understand what he was saying.

-But did something happen, Billy? –Bella asked, somewhat concerned about the fate of Jasper.

-No, girl is nothing, I think. Better go at once, Heidi must be waiting and she is not very patient to say.—

They went to one of the elevators, the view was amazing, you could see almost all of London, and the two young, seemed kids glued to glass candy store in observing everything around him.

When you reach the top floor, they entered a large room illuminated by light entered the large windows lining the walls: anterior and lateral right. On one side, was the waiting room with comfortable sofas and armchairs in brown leather. On the other side was a wooden wall with two doors, one with a plate with the word "Archives". Along the wall two small desks, two young men were in them, a boy who looked about twenty-three, her hair was too bright and brushed with a road in the middle, big round glasses and clothes were like his grandmother take him to first day of school.

-And I thought they were just a product of science fiction. Augh! –Complained Jasper when Bella elbowed him while trying not to laugh.

The other desk was occupied by a girl with blonde hair, pale skin and shy expression, had glasses that although not as large as that of his companion, were not at all fashionable, and her clothes not suit him either.

-Definitely, this is not my kind of blonde.—He managed to depart in time to not get a second shot.

In the back of the room a little sunk in the wall with two doors, each with small plates, indicating the boardroom and office of presidency loomed and before the two doors a larger desk that others with a woman sitting on it.

Was beautiful, auburn hair and eyes of a strong violet, were somewhat strange but attractive at a time. The woman looked with a raised eyebrow in a clear sign that she was not to waste time.

The guys showed up and sat in the waiting room with Heidi. It started with basic questions to Jasper, but Bella felt her paid more attention to her than to him.

-And you, what do you have to say? –Bella was speechless at the sudden change of subject, what did she say whether the respondent was not? Looked at Jasper who looked just as confused like her and then at the woman waiting for a response.

-I don't know what you mean, I'm just accompanying him— Bella said little nervous.

-So you're his girlfriend. — It was not a question, what's wrong with this woman? She doesn't know what to say to that, it was clear she was not, he was like her brother, but the question bothered her so much she wanted to say yes, but at the last moment she decided to tell the truth , maybe that woman was interested in Jasper and say yes had a relationship could harm him.

-No... We're just friends.—

-I see, and what you plan to stay here in London or come back to America? –_Now yes it is weird_, Bella thought, _what she care about that_. She looked at Jasper but he was as or more confused than she.

-I have a flight scheduled for within two days. –Without any reason, the woman jumped in the chair in which she sat, as if something had frightened her and cursed under her breath as she regained her composure.

-Is something wrong? What have I to do this? , after all who work here will be Jasper, not me. Bella was disturbed, definitely something was not right, _is it lesbian? _, no, that was impossible, if it were, definitely, she was not a girl who could attract attention that way. She knew she was pretty, that she had never doubted, was not egocentric, she was aware that at least it was not just ugly. But that woman should know others more beautiful than her, so that option was out, and she was equally puzzled.

-Of course nothing happens, it's just that there is a vacancy and perhaps might be interested, that's all. –

-Thank you very much for the offer but I already have plans to study in my country.—

-The Gillemot University has a great system of scholarships, you could work and study at the same time as your friend.—

-Thank you again but I don't care, I want out of here asap –What didn't know the woman was the "get out of here" referred both the building and the country itself.

-Okay, then this is it. –Heidi rose up; the young imitated her and went to Jasper. –Begin on Monday, so you have time to organize the university, you will work until 4, the contract Human Resources fix it, I wait you punctual.

\- Here? Jasper asked after his long silence -but I understood it was for aid budget.

-No, that's already changed, now you will aid... –The woman hesitated –Assistant assistant president, if that. Well now get out I do not have time to be losing it.

…

-Assistant assistant presidency? –Asked a very surprised Billy –But that position doesn't exist, the two young men you saw are interns of the last year of Gillemot college, they act as auxiliaries but there has always been only two and not reported as such, and I have not been notified me any of that.

It was all very strange questions about the privacy of them, the journey of Bella, a job that does not exist.

Billy contacted Heidi and after a confusing conversation, the man told them that apparently the charge was to be created, to give him until the end of the week to perform the relevant processes and to sign the contract.

They spent two days doing paperwork for Jasper could start classes, enrolling subjects, squaring schedules and attending talks induction in which the card was handed transportation, food and housing assistance agreements.

Bella had not had any strange dreams; actually those two days had not dreamed anything, good or bad.

It was true that she wanted to leave the city, but also wanted to stay to find out what was the voice of her childhood was saying, and what it meant everything that had happened in the short time they had in London. Just know that whatever their destiny, would be fulfilled or not, so if at some point life wanted to return to that city then she would. But that would be later.

On Friday afternoon went to the airport. Bella send to Jasper by courier all his clothes and belongings he had already instructed. In the morning he had gone to CullenWorld to sign the contract, everything was ready and although Billy did not understand very well what had happened, he was already officially "Assistant assistant presidency".

-Miss Swan, sorry but no appears confirmed booking your name, on for this or any other flight — Informed the girl that attended at the airport.

-That's impossible, I myself made the reservation a few days ago, here I have the booking confirmation that threw the virtual platform— Jasper extended a confirmation paper at the woman.

-Mister, indeed this reservation was made, but it appears canceled yesterday in the morning, and the money is repaid to the account from which the payment was made.—

-But nobody has canceled all! —Bella was getting desperate. The woman apologized and said she could do nothing, the flight was full. —Then I can take another flight, what is the next departure for the United States? –After Search in her computer, the employee informed them that there was another flight to New York in a couple of hours.

-That is perfect. —Bella surrendered his passport and began recording.

-Sorry Miss Swan, do not register your passport, I can sell you a ticket but just can not get out.—

-What do you mean by that the passport does not register? –Jasper asked exalted. Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, this wasn't liking anything. She apologized again and Jasper unkindly demanded to speak with a supervisor. It is the fate... the cursed fate...Don't be paranoid Bella Swan, is just a mistake, it happens to anyone! The chestnut was given forces, but did not know at the moment whether to laugh or mourn.

-Lords –A short man of about forty years old and black hair stood before them, his expression was completely indifferent when given the information. –we have a report of a legal case against Miss Isabella Marie Swan, by this reason it is not possible to leave the country, and her passport has been blocked. We can not do anything else, that's all.

_God, give me patience_, begged, but apparently the creator was not looking in his direction at the time.

Without warning Bella put her hands on the counter and pushed, half of his body was on this, and in one swift movement took the lapels of man, and left their faces just inches away.

-Listen well what I say. —Her voice was low but threatening. –I worth a huge shit what your virtual platforms say or what the fucking judicial system of this country has against me. I will not spend a fucking day here so you shitheads statues and seas catch me mad, so you and the stupid fate can swallow his testicles deformed and get their "problems" to me by his hairy fat and wrinkled ass!—

…

-Sorry, sorry! –Bella sobbed. She has her elbows on a simple wooden table and her hands holding her head. —I swear I don't know what happened. I...don't know I lost control... I don't even remember what I said to that man... Oh God, Renée will kill me, Phil is going to kill me, Jasper will kill me!—

-Do you want to calm Bella?, You 're talking as if I were not here.— Jasper was in a similar steel chair to Bella, and his head leaning against the wall.—I already called Jacob, is talking with his father to see what can be done to get us out of here.—

They had two hours locked in that small room of the airport, after Jasper could take away Bella, a very red flight director of the airline, were brought to this place for a few guards, and only allowed to make a call. Since that time they had not been informed of anything else.

The room was three by three meters, had one wooden table with four metal chairs, a lamp hanging from the ceiling, and a large mirror was located in one of the walls.

Bella had not stopped sobbing and saying inconsistencies, as Jasper. But she knew they were not ranting, was the cursed fate that was hovering against her, was that statue that had not yet been shown completely, it was the sea that wanted to swallow unceremoniously. Everything was plotting so she could not get out of the city that no longer seemed so magical, or maybe yes, but not that magic with you dream girl and that makes you turn with outstretched arms, laughing merrily amidst a beautiful park; It was the magic back centuries condemning the practicing witches and creatures that had a pact with the devil and enjoyed the suffering of the pure and innocent souls.

Jacob entered the room accompanied by a man of about fifty-five, bald and squat, with some belly. Bella jumped on his friend and stuttering tried to explain what had happened.

-Do not worry, everything is settled, I present Mr. Jenks, is one of the lawyers of CullenWorld, Heidi sent him when my father told her what happened.—

The man came and shook hands with the young.

-Boys the situation is: will leave here soon, I managed to claim that the attitude of the girl was a moment of despair when she realized she could not return to her country. In addition to her age and the show has been going since the locked here has served to justify my arguments.—

Bella blushed heavily and looked at the big mirror on the wall, it was clear that they had recreated with her madness in the next room.

-But there is still bad news. –Continues the lawyer. –There is an open process against Miss by inconsistencies in their passport number apparently not recorded in the system process. This can be taken as a fake and that is a felony girl.—

-But I have not faked anything!—

-And if that were the case, how to explain that managed to enter the country. –Claimed Jasper. –It would have been detected even before leaving the United States.

-That's it! –Bella exclaimed raising his arms –The embassy!, can head there, they should have records, something I can verify that my passport is official, it is not a fake.—

-We did that and neither reported, depending on your system, you did leave the country, but not explained how it could be because they have no record of your document.—

-That does not make sense Mr. Jenks –Refuted Jasper, was very nervous. Bella was his responsibility and feared that ended involved in something serious that could even lead to jail.

-Actually young, —Jenks spent a handkerchief to wipe his forehead sweat. –Something that is not common, but if possible. I explain: Sometimes errors can be generated in the system migration and numbers sheds for registration of the document, or the same document itself may contain errors, which are then reflected in problems of this type. According to the seals, it is the first time you use it, the authorities plan that may be a mistake when creating it, but still can not leave the country until this whole thing is fixed.—

-And that how many days can take? –Jacob asked.

-I think I have not explained well, the fact of having known and that is a matter that is of little importance for the government, could take weeks, even months. You'd better tell your family. I have communicated with Miss Heidi and CullenWorld is willing to offer a scholarship to study at the University Elizabeth Gillemot in the career you choose and work with the company to hold it.—

-But if it is a small matter why not leave it out? –Jasper was already quieter; Bella would not go to jail. Although he had no problem keeping time to be there, yes it was a relief to know she would not be doing anything, because knowing her, that's go crazy.—

-Minor, young, not unimportant, then you tell Miss ... Miss Swan?—

Bella blinked several times when the voice of attorney brought her back to reality. She was lost for a while in thought_, No point fighting, is more than clear that I'm stuck here... whatever is to come have to face it, I know I can. Sue told me that life never set evidence that was above us... I know I can._

-Sorry Mr. Jenks, apparently I have no choice, call my mother and... Try to explain everything.—

On Sunday were already installed in the department that Jasper had rented. Had two rooms_,- I thought rent the other to share expenses, but now no longer necessary_— had told the blond, a room and next to the kitchen with a small dining table. The walls were a pale blue and the floors were white. The furniture was not the most modern but was nice. Overall it was a friendly place.

Bella had communicated with her mother and tried to explain what had happened. In the beginning was very concerned, their fears were the same as those of Jasper when he thought it would end badly, but after this will explain well how could sort things had been quieter, knowing that Jasper would be with her. -_This may be good for you Bella, think about it, when it happened what your father had to work hard to pay twice in school and did not have a chance to live your youth, when we moved here in Seattle, I became your loading... don't interrupt me, that was what I became, though I know you love me enough to not consider it that way, but that was daughter. This is your opportunity to live a while and rethink your life, your future may be found there, nobody knows, but whatever it is, live the moment. I'll be fine, Phil will be watching me to make you calmer, and I'll take care of Naomi. I love you daughter, and your father from heaven you are caring, never forget, we love you both._

Bella had cried after that call, remembering all that had been with her father, even more what he suffered.

The mood had lifted her friend Angela who had gone from concern to anger and then to emotion. _Think about it Angie, where you'll get off here if you come before everything is settled_. -That was the way she could appease the girl.

On the recommendation of Jasper had decided not studying, doing so would think about staying for a long time and that was not what I had planned, only accept employment in CullenWorld and thus could keep busy while traveling.

The next day they appeared early in the company. Jasper to settle in their jobs and Bella to agree with Billy what his recruitment and the place would occupy.

When they arrived, Jasper took a moment to Bella Billy's office, but this stopped him before he left to tell that there was a change of plans.

-Jasper, in the vice presidency is in need of an assistant, is almost the same as the presidency, even you may be better because that is responsible for many businesses that the president does not have time to agree, while the vice president is more affordable and not surprising that you take as an apprentice what is unlikely to happen with Mr. Edward Cullen. By the contract no problem because there is specified that you could transfer of charge provided that this does not affect your salary and you were in agreement. —Jasper accepted excited, the word "apprentice" had more convenience assistant, that there was no doubt.—For you daughter, –He continued speaking to Bella.—It will be the position of Assistant President, for your inexperience apparently preferred to make the change, taking into account that there are two interns.—

Bella was not happy with being in this chair near that Edward Cullen, but had resigned to become a puppet of fate, had only to accept.

The two boarded the elevator and Jasper stood on the fortieth floor, Bella came to the floor presidency and encountered the same scenario as last time, the same guy with slicked back hair, shy girl look and Heidi, her already known raised eyebrow.

-I see you already informed you of the change. –Bella nodded, not even had greeted. –Well, you will work directly with Edward, is waiting for you right now, enter once.—

-But I don't understand. —Bella was surprised and a little nervous, how was working with the president if she had no experience? she possessed was the only work part time at a sporting goods store in Forks. I was sure that was not enough either for the happy position of assistant who was supposed to occupy. –I assumed that my position would wizard assistant, assistant, not the President directly.—

-Look girl, here things are done as the heads they say, not as you believe it, you will work directly with him so enter once, I have no time to follow losing with you.—

Bella sighed and walked to the door with the plate with the letters: President - Edward Anthony Cullen.

_It's just a man Bella, calm down, can not make anything besides that could not be the same of college...impossible._

She took the golden doorknob and turned it. The office was extensive, large windows covering two walls of floor to ceiling, on one side you could see the exit to the heliport, in that sector a small conference table was appreciated, and a door in the adjoining wall had no windows on the opposite side, the right, a small lounge area with similar brown leather which were in the previous room, a large library with books and some ornaments, and aside from this, another door is appreciated.

Facing a large wooden desk mahogany is impressive showing, as if to precede stay. There sat in a large armchair black, was a man. Tousled auburn hair, broad shoulders, dressed all in gray. He raised his head slowly and stared at the girl who was at the door.

It was him, Bella had no doubt now, that was the man of the university, was the one who had looked so strongly as now. He managed to glimpse the same anger for a moment, but changed almost immediately and a feeling of satisfaction and pride settled in his face, a slow lopsided smile formed on his face.

Bella let out a small gasp, the man had a power that was not about money or political connections, was something of the soul, something that was given to only a few, and that made her shiver and feel completely vulnerable.

The man rose from his seat and put his hands on the desk to lean forward. Her smile widened even more and in a voice that seemed to presage eternal storms and violent passions said:

-Isabella Marie Swan...now you belong to me.—

A puppet, I'm a fucking puppet of fate.

* * *

Thank you very much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews.

I'll take a little longer to update the next chapter because it touches exam week. Let me know if you like the story...

We read soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Nature of an obsession

Disclaimer

The characters belong to S. Meyer. Plot belongs to Martina Bennet.

This story can touch topics such as past lives, violence, Lemmons and other issues that may affect the sensitivity of the reader or go against their beliefs.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3

_..._

_I did not know I was waiting ,_

_I did not know you were coming._

_Is it possible that you are not mine alone ?,_

_Will I perhaps snatch from their arms?_

_No matter how much you want to run from me ,_

_you can be sure that never leave you go._

_..._

A child walking down the street holding hands of his mother. He looked at the plaster that covered part of his left arm and sobbed again, remembering the pain he felt, moments after having fractured arm, to be jumping on the school parking lot, while her mother spoke to his teacher.

They came to a corner and the child looked up when his mother stopped walking. There, in the middle of the street, waiting for the traffic lights change to go his way, he was one of his toys in actual size. Oh God! Bentley Continental GT 2005 model, front-engine W engine of 5998 ccm two doo...

—Again thinking about cars,—his mother scolded him when find him watching the black car in front of them, with their mouth open. –If lend more attention to your classes and fewer chips collection your grades in school would be better.—

—Mom look, someday I'll have a car like that. —Her mother snorted.

Andy Butler, 7 years old, white-blond hair and blue eyes as the spring sky, knew that if he proposed, could have one like it someday. Everyone would look at him with respect and awe, how now he looked at the car and imagined the man who drove.

Edward Cullen smiled. That child, who had been watching the car shocked, would a man with money and cars like yours in the future. He could see in his eyes, the desire to own something and being willing to fight for it, with tooth and nail if necessary. He knew what that was. Want something with all your strength and hope that one day arrived. But he also knew what was believe to be had, they had finally found, then fall into bitterness and despair, realizing that it was only a mirage, a deception, with cruel consequences.

His expression changed at the same time the traffic lights and set off. Remember made him a bitter man and resentful of life. At work found the freedom he needed. It was his excuse to escape the reality that hung over him like the dark clouds over the meadow, on a stormy day.

He would have given anything to go back in time, and thus avoid committing it considered the worst mistake of his life. But there was no turning back and now had to face the responsibility for their actions, and especially their stupidity.

He came to the University Gillemot a few minutes. He entered without any problems and parked his car in the place that always had in store for him. The university was founded by his grandfather in 1943, and wanting to honor his beloved wife, Elizabeth Gillemot, had placed her name and sent her shield design, based on its Hungarian culture.

He got out of his car and went to the office of the Vice Chancellor for Research.

He drove his car by himself. He didn't like having to deal with patients and careful drivers, who traveled a stretch in an hour when he could do it in forty minutes or half an hour if he was in a rush. His sister always reproached that decision. _You are the CEO of a multinational, Edward, not a teenager driving the expensive car without permission from his father_. It was always the same, but he didn't care. Precisely, he was the president of a large company, and did what he wanted. Nor had bodyguards, seemed annoying and something that had only entrepreneurs who wanted attention. Still, he insisted that his family had at least one per person. —_If they want me they will not harm me, but they did those I love._ —He said, and Emmett, agreed with him.

They made the tour of the facilities renovated, and after giving his approval, down to the second floor to take a look at the lucky fellows, who were then in a meeting.

The man with him was asked by one of the employees, and apologizing, he turned away for a moment. Edward took a few steps more, and looked to the hallway leading to the auditorium, where he was conducting the meeting.

The corridor disappeared, had no ground to hold him, no air to fill his lungs. There wasn't longer a man near him talking to another. There wasn't knot tie his neck, no shoes in his feet, no clothes to cover your body. His car, a child who admired him, the mother scolded him, who no longer existed. His beloved family, his powerful company, its stormy past, the mistakes, the burden of their fears, and none of that mattered.

_It's her!_ Whispered a voice in his head, and nothing could interfere with what he felt now.

_Worship_

_Reverence_

_Desire_

_Passion_

_Possession_

Now he was sure it was her. He didn't know why or how, but something told him that it was she, who had been waiting all his life and more.

_It's a girl... and beautiful_, thought. She has an auburn hair and an immaculate white skin. He wanted to run his fingers down her cheeks, to check that was as soft as it looked. She bit her lower lip, and he wished he could take her chin and test her taste. He wished she could hold her in his arms, and see, that was not a cruel twist of his mind.

_Impossible, my mind could never create something so pure and beautiful like her._

He made an attempt to walk, to approach her, but her legs would not respond.

At that time the auditorium doors opened, men and women began to fill the space between them.

Reacting to the whole movement that was between them, he walked a few steps, to observe better. She was squeezing the edge of her blouse, a strong blue king. It seemed a beautiful combination, the way the blue stood out against her pale skin, was something fascinating.

It looked like a nervous girl, trying to make a decision. He smiled and made a new attempt to get closer, but his smile disappeared and everything became dark and painful.

At that time, all his hopes and dreams, freshly returned by the sight of her now mercilessly crumbling around him. He felt an intense fire that consumed him from the inside, as if the building was on fire and huge tongues of fire, try to devour him completely; but all around still quietly. It was his soul burning with rage and jealousy of control.

A blond man had appeared on the scene, and his girl with a huge smile, she had thrown his arms, the arms of another, another which was not him.

Instantly the man turned and she stared at him. Their eyes met and he could not help but grunted.

A boy of short stature, who was past him, jumped frightened by the noise that the man had uttered. He stared for a moment, and saw the expression on his face, he panicked so much that was only able to take two steps back, and get away from that devil in human form, as fast as he could.

She looked at him and she looked surprised and a little frightened.

_Why do you hold? Damn! , Why? If you are mine, mine!_

Another guy came and that bastard and his baby were separated. He could not stay there, he needed to get away or be the perpetrator of a murder. That much was certain.

He listened as the Vice Chancellor called him, but he paid no attention. He walked, almost ran to his car, and left as quickly as he could from the university. He walked the streets like a madman, with the luck of not finding any police officer on the road.

He arrived at his home in the district of Chelsea; a luxury penthouse in a large apartment building. He parked as he could, get into his private elevator, with tightly clenched fists. His heart was beating furiously, his chest rising and falling with each agitated breath. The doors opened, entered his apartment, and his control vanished completely.

…

—_Edward? God! You finally show up, I've been calling all day. Heidi told me you had not appeared on Friday and only call for some strange requests. Emmett has been looking for you all weekend and was in your apartment, but the access card was blocked. Even you answer the phone, thank mom is busy with the visit of uncle, who has not thought about trying to communicate with you, because she would have climbed the walls of the building to see if you were okay.—_

—Alice, you talk too fast... I'm fine. I just decided to take free the weekend; I can't have some space to myself! –He turned on his own body to get her back and ran a hand over his face to try to remove the last vestiges of slumber.—

—_We've told you a hundred times that you took time off, vacation, and never wanted to. And now finally you do, you're not able to tell us. I can know what it's wrong with you! You aren't thereby._

—Nothing, really. Why better not let me in peace and see you tomorrow...

—_Impossible!_ – interrupted the girl. —_I'm down trying to get my keycard work. So move your ass for once, if you are here, and unlock the system, I 'm going up._ —The woman hung up, and he, with a grunt of frustration, got up from his bed, and walked toward the elevator doors to unlock cards "authorized visitors" who had given his family, who access when they wish. Often he had regretted that decision. But his family never allowed the annulment.

Soon, his sister was watching the living room of apartment with the exorbitant eyes, and a clear expression of amazement and fear on his face.

—Edward! What the hell happened here?

The room with oak floors and walls painted in beige tones with colored land marble columns, it was completely unrecognizable.

The ornaments that she, along with her mother, had chosen were to pieces scattered on the floor. The two sofas in pale leather were lying as the two chairs that accompanied them, the Persian carpet was piled at the foot of the fireplace, and an original painting by Franz Marc called "El Tigre" was pierced by a metal sculpture Miren Itxaso, ribbons that crisscrossed and ended in a point.

Edward sighed, lifted one of the sofas and lay on him, covering his eyes with one arm.

—I spent drinks, that was it. —He replied wearily.

—Have you spent on drinks? Are you kidding? This is not the work of a few drinks.—Alice approached the sofa and pushing a bit, hips of his brother, sat beside him.

Edward took his arm and looked at her eyes.

His sister was ten years his junior, was twenty, black hair cut in a strange way, making each point brought to a different place. His eyes were dark blue, a beautiful combination between blue of his mother and green of his father. His short stature gave the impression of being even younger.

—What's wrong Edward? I'm your sister, I care about you. –Alice said tenderly stroking her cheek.

Edward shook his head and Alice sighed defeated. –Okay, if you want, do not tell me. But you know I'm here right? –Edward nodded. –I will always be for you, no matter nothing.

He knew he could count on her. But he preferred to keep her out of their problems. She was very sensitive and innocent, and did not want to stain her with their secrets.

Alice went a couple of hours later, after helping organize his brother's apartment, since not only the room was destroyed. His room was not much different, the mattress was left edge of the bed, lamp nightstand was crashed against the bathroom wall, several empty bottles of whiskey were scattered about the room, and half to finish, was scattered on the white sheet lying on the floor.

It was Sunday. He had only had a moment of clarity the day before when he had reviewed the videos and records that had come to his mail.

On Friday, after destroying everything, he had called Heidi and asked her to get him records of applicants for the scholarship for business as well as supported and security videos of the University of that morning.

He could not recognize any name in the reports, no pictures and not knowing the name of the man who held her, had little to do with that. Growled as he recalled the scene, he was determined to change it completely.

He knew she wouldn't be on the list as being one of the applicants; she hasn't been outside waiting.

He reviewed the security tapes from the college entrance and hall block in which they were. He saw him enter and go to the auditorium. But he lost sight as they crossed to the entrance of this. An hour later, they was leaving the building, this time accompanied by a dark man, what little he could see of his face seemed familiar, but not remember him, he rejected the idea.

He didn't know what to do or where to find her, didn't even know if he lived in London or England. Half of the candidates for these fellowships were foreigners.

A blurry photo, which had printed of the video showed the girl, entering the institution. He had saved before his sister came in, and now, trying to sleep, to go the next day at the office, staring at her. Would have to print another, this one was ruined after being sprinkled with his semen when he masturbated thinking about her. The last time he had done something similar, had only sixteen, but this time was unable to control the growing need inside him.

He wanted her like never before had wanted another woman, and that had led him to the bathroom, get off the boxers and grabbing his fully erect penis had begun pumping strongly, while with the other hand was holding the photo of her. Placing the photo on the toilet tank, he had taken his testicles and massaged while his other hand was still the task of milking his cock. The run was so strong that until finished, didn't realize that some chinks of his excitement, had spotted the photo. He would have liked to know what name scream at that time, but vowed that wouldn't be long before he know. Cleaning it gently placed it on his bed while his mind played a trick. _How many orgasms have given him? How many times have made you scream with pleasure?_ _Damn!_

Returning to the present, he looked at the photo, and as if she was in front spoke to him.

—No matter how many times he has made you his… I'll erase of your body its memory.

…

There is a dinner at my uncle's house tomorrow. Heidi said while wore away his nails, sitting at the desk of Edward, who tortured his laptop in frustration.

He had managed to get to work early that morning. But his mood was as black as the suit he was wearing. The poor guys interns were its victims. The boy, John, ran like headless chicken in the file room. The blond girl, Sara, her eyes bright with tears that wanted to escape, and shaking hands while writing a report that everyone knew, was unnecessary. Only Heidi, who knew him better than most members of his family, had managed to calm him down and lock him in his office.

—I thought so. —Dry replied without looking away from the screen.

—I'm glad. —Heidi said wryly.—Are you going to say what's wrong? Alice told me that your apartment was destroyed, and those orders were made on Friday. —She snapped and continued. —That's definitely not normal.

She stared at him, with narrowed eyes, waiting for a response.

—I met a girl.

—Dammit! I knew it. –She leaned forward confidentially. –Who is she? Where did you meet? How is it called? Do I know?

Edward sighed and leaned back in his seat.

—I don't know who she is or what her name is. I met in college on Friday morning. I only saw and... all came together, or didn't have it, still don't know. It is she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my days. –He ran a hand through his hair and pulled him a little. —I want her for me. –He stared at her. –Will you help me, don't you Heidi?

Edward knew he could do nothing until the plates were made, there young took pictures for the cards. He was sure that would recognize the blonde stupid. Then only would investigate to take him to her.

She sighed and got up from his seat to sit on his legs. He opened his arms and affectionately received. She took his face in his hands. —I will always be your accomplice in everything. Has not been so since childhood?

Edward smiled and hugged her.

Heidi McCarty was the sister of Emmett, who were sons of Joseph McCarty and Elizabeth Cullen, deceased sister of Carlisle, Edward's father.

Since children had been very close, both laughter and fights. One day you could see them running home happy after making mischief, and the next day, hear the cries of Edward, because a small and whimsical Heidi had him by the hair while shaking him angrily. Emmett said that was the reason why, Edward's hair, now that was an adult, could not be combed decently.

Alice was his princess, and took care of everything. But Heidi, despite being five years younger than Edward, had a very similar to the character. Edward was at his cousin better support for all their problems. She always seconded in everything, reluctantly, and he arranged for her clandestine departures to party, were successful.

She finished as his assistant because her father had alleged that she was very spoiled, and it was time to do something useful, in addition to serving her studies in business administration. She had begged to give her the post of assistant to her brother, who was the vice president of CullenWorld, but Joseph McCarty knew that Emmett, was left manipulated by her, and he would end up doing all the work, while she only read magazines, and spoke by your phone. —_Edward knows how to treat you; if not kill you will make you a responsible person. I'll settle for either_. —That had been a year, and still had not happened either things, although he had not been easy for them.

Only Heidi knew its secrets completely, only she had seen him mad in the most difficult times, and only she knew what he was constantly tormented.

—Now just think of your birthday. –Heidi said changing the subject. —We could all go to a bar after dinner. –She took a lock of hair from Edward and turned on her fingers.

—Do you believe me asshole? You will use it as an excuse not to come to work on Wednesday.—Edward said as he gave a strong slap on the thigh.

Heidi confirmed the assumption of Edward when she pulled hard the lock of hair between her fingers. He rose from the lap of his cousin and walked to the office door, then close it with more force than necessary.

On Tuesday morning, Heidi took to Edward a contract for him to sign.

—Among these is the contract of the son of Billy Black, Jacob, who will work with him in Human Resources. –She handed some documents, and opening the first folder saw the picture of a young man with dark skin and black hair. He recognized it immediately.

—Heidi I owe my life! It's he, the guy who accompanied in the video, is the son of Billy, I knew I'd seen him somewhere.—

He rushed out of the office without waiting for a reply, and went up the elevator. He recalled that the young man had chosen the scholarship business. Will they be friends a long time? Or, Have they met in the interview? He wondered as he made the journey in the elevator. When he got out of this, he ran to the Human Resources office. Employees looked strangely at him, although he was known as a kind man, he never fell from the top floors of the building, employees were always those who came to him, and was even more strange to see him in that state of excitement.

When he entered the area where Billy was chief, he stopped abruptly. There she was, the girl, in his company, on his territory. She turned her head for a moment in his direction, but he managed to hide behind one of the modular office. _You feel me don't you, darling?_ A girl of about twenty four years old stared at him with his mouth open, by the strange behavior of the president of the multinational. Edward realized that, and putting his finger on his lips, he told her not to say anything. The girl's heart accelerated to the point, she thought that he would leave the chest. He was the most beautiful man she had seen, and made a quick comparison with her boyfriend, hung her head, sighed sadly and continued to do her work.

His girl looked nervous, and at one point took the hand of blond man with her, to which he replied kissing her on the forehead.

He had to summon all his willpower not to throw on the miserable that kissed what his own. He didn't care employees, reputation or health of the bastard. But he doesn't want to scare her, not wanting to give the impression of wildness that what it dominated. The couple and Jacob entered on Billy's office and closed the door.

—The swart boy, who just entered, is the son of Billy, right? –Edward asked the secretary of the Head of Unit.

The woman forty-two years old, who had not noticed the presence of the great leader, jumped on her chair and put a hand on her chest to regulate her breathing.

—Eh ... yes sir, that is. –Edward asked who accompanied him. —Are young Americans who came to the process of college scholarships, Jacob introduced me, are called Jasper and Bella. Apparently the guy came to submit his resume to work here, sir.—

—Perfect! –Edward turned and ran back to the elevator, luck was smiling at him. He had to talk to Emmett urgently.

…

_Bella_. The name of the girl was repeated over and over in his mind. It was beautiful like her, but apparently it was an abbreviation, or a nickname. He didn't think that was her full name. Soon he finds out, that was sure.

—Edward ...Edward! –Emmett's scream brought him back to reality without any contemplation. — You've been sitting in that chair twenty minutes and you have not said a word. Did my sister finally let you ninny with one of her pulling hair? –Emmett laughed and Edward snorted.

They were in the office of vice president. Emmett was twenty seven years old, was the life of the party, as himself had called. He was the best friend of Edward. He didn't know all his secrets, but a little more than Alice. Edward said he never could understand. _He is too cheerful to withstand much drama; _he said when he thought of his cousin.

Edward told him about Bella without elaborating. He said he wanted to meet the girl and needed a favor.

—This is the plan, Emmett. –Edward said, standing up and pacing the office. –Low to Billy's office, and you say, you want to see the resumes, looking for one in which the name "Jasper". He released the boy's name, like a blasphemy. —The man is blond, so that you notice it. Would you say you contracted and send it to my office tomorrow, which will interviewed by Heidi. He send me a copy of his resume. I want to know more about them and your sister will help me.

Emmett told him to go in the afternoon because at that time had an important meeting, but not to worry, the next day the boy would be in his office.

Edward returned to his office and calling Heidi into his office, had told her what happened and the task that Emmett had.

—When you feel like it, you put everybody to work for you –Heidi leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

—Did you call Human Resources? –Edward asked, ignoring her previous comment.

—They left the building while you were talking with Emmett. —Edward groaned and got up from his seat to start pacing the office. It was something he did whenever he had something crazy in mind. As a child his parents feared him that attitude, especially if Heidi was close. That never ended in anything good.

—Pay attention, I want everything to be perfect. Tomorrow when they come, you attend they. Have the Bluetooth device in your ear so you can hear what I tell you to your cell phone, and with the phone of company will call me on the phone here in my office, I put it on speaker and I 'll stand in mute, that way I hear they say but they will not listen to me. You start with some questions to the guy, his experience, things like that. –He shook hands dismissively— and then I will show you what to ask her. It is clear, Heidi?

—Oh, my God! Edward, you're a genius! –Heidi rolled his eyes to indicate sarcasm. –This will cost an invitation to lunch. Pick up your jacket, I'm already hungry.

In the afternoon, Emmett confirmed that all was done, and Heidi gave him the resume of Jasper, who had sent the secretary of Billy, revised it and was annoyed to have to admit that the boy seemed to be someone responsible and dedicated.

He realized that the contact was a hotel near Hyde Park; so called James, one of the men who at some moment had worked for him, and ordered him to stand guard, and let him know of the movements that made the couple who had already described.

At seven o'clock, he went to his parents' house, located in the Hampstead area. It was a splendid building named "La Mansion" by its designer Harrison Varma. Correctly embodied the elegance and splendor, which were accustomed the Cullen.

His whole family was there. His parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, his uncle Joseph, his sister and his cousins Emmett and Heidi, who had escaped from work at four in the afternoon, with the excuse that needed get ready. _They have seen in diapers! What matter what're wearing_. Edward had shouted on the phone, but she goodbye with a simple "Bye" and hung.

He was received with hugs and tokens of affection, wishing a happy birthday. –Thirty years old, son. –Carlisle put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled –Your grandfather would be proud of you.

—Thanks, Dad... and talking of old where is it...?

—Here I am! –A tall, thin man with dark gray hair, smooth and reaching to a little below the shoulders, grabbed in a ponytail, appeared in the family room of the mansion, carrying a black cane with a handle silver, shaped like the head of a crow. –I would not miss for any reason the birthday of the dickhead my nephew.

—I'm thirty years old, Aro. I'm not a dickhead –Said Edward snarling.

—Bah! Ten of those years were spent shitting in diapers and bottle feeding, the next ten, wasting time in hormonal attacks... and the other ten are not counted. –He waved his hand dismissively.

—Pay no attention darling, you know how he is. Happy Birthday. —Esme hugged him around the waist, and he bowed his head to receive the kiss on the forehead.

Aro Cullen was the brother of Marcus Cullen, Carlisle's father. The death of his brother and his wife Didyme and her daughter Elizabeth, the mother of Emmett and Heidi, in a traffic accident several years earlier, Aro had taken command of the family, and although didn't meddle in the affairs of the company itself had taken the authority of the personal affairs of all.

Edward could not stand; it was always scolding or contradicting his decisions, without the fact that, according to him, everything does it bad. Emmett endured it, but unlike men, Alice and Heidi were her consensual. Also scolded, a lot. But in the end he called, sitting in his lap and giving them a slap told: -_Come on, come on girl, at least they are not a disaster like those two over there._ —And he pointed to Edward and Emmett.

To break from all the man didn't live in the city, and only saw him for special holidays, when he was in the mood. He had no children, his wife Sulpicia, had died when was thirty-five, at birth of what would be his first child. The child was stillborn.

Then they went to the table and dined quietly. Alice insisted again on the subject of the weekend, but Edward, only asked her not to tell his parents, and changed the subject. He knew if he told his sister that he loved a girl, she would try to get the whole story, and that was something he was not willing to talk to her. Heidi and Alice had insisted on going out to a bar, but Aro, rattling his cane, had told them that week was done to work, to be left for the weekend. Edward silently thanked the old man, didn't want to go out and have fun. Not until he had Bella in his hands.

The next day Edward looked like a caged lion. He paced back and forth in his office, left the office and took another turn. The two interns were hunched at their desks, begging not to be seen, and Heidi quietly reviewed some documents that Emmett had passed the previous day's meeting.

Heidi's phone rang and after an "in agreement" hung.

—They are rising, Edward. –Announced, placed the Bluetooth device in the ear and hid it with her hair.

Edward quickly entered his office and receiving a call from Heidi on landline phone, placed in mute function.

—_Let the show begin_. –Heidi said from the other side of the line.

—Ask her anything? …That raw imagination... Ask him if she is his girlfriend? ...Not so direct!—

_Then why did you let yourself be embraced by him? Why damn it, you let yourself be kissed by him? I do not believe you!_ —He thought.

—¿Ask her if she will stay here in London? And for how long...No! –He screamed as he pounded his desk. He was lucky that the walls were constructed so that the sound does not come out of the office.

_I'm not going to let, my love, I'll never let you walk away from me._

—Offer her a job, a scholarship, whatever... It doesn't matter, I'll seek how retain her. Let them go and tell the guy, who will be assistant assistant president. –Edward locked the call and sat back an arm around his eyes.

He didn't know whether to believe they really weren't boyfriends, the thought of the two of them as a couple, kissing, caressing, making love, drove him crazy. What if they were just friends as she had said? Then surely she had other boyfriends. Had she given to any of them? Damn! Rather not think about that. Not endure the images his mind done to torture him.

Besides, he had to think fast, how to prevent would leave the country. If only the flight left her, that would give him more time, or if she loses her passport...

—Yes, that is!

—What is what? —Asked Heidi entering in the office. –The girl is insignificant, like all Americans, but has character, I like that. But I tell you something, I doubt that uncle Aro approve her.

—I worth shit what the old think! –Edward growled, and began to pace the office. –Call Jenks and tell him I need him here as soon as possible. Get me Tyler Crowley and that friend of yours of migrations, Demetri Di Lombardo; he owes me a favor is time to bill.

—What are you thinking Edward?

—I will make it impossible for her leave the country, as it is only an American girl, accused of possible forgery, and illegal immigration, will have to stay. No one will give her a work, can do nothing, and right there, CullenWorld appears as their savior, and then I'll have her in my hands.

At the time Sara knocked and announced that Heidi had a call from Billy.

—Give me a call here. –Heidi told her when the phone rang, she picked it up. –Presidency... yes, it is a charge that is needed, only we had not had time to inform... Just make all arrangements by Friday, so the guy signing the contract that day. –She said goodbye and hung up.

—You're sure about this, do not you think you're going to extremes.

—I do not mind the limits, when to have her with me it is.

Edward spoke to Demetri, one of the grooms had had Heidi. He asked about Jasper Whitlock, date of entry into the country and data about the person accompanying him.

He entered the country on Saturday June 10, at the same time that a young woman, and spent the whole process. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan.

_Isabella, Bella, I like both your name and your nickname, my love._

—Send me the information of her to the mail of Heidi. –Edward said. –I need to delete the records of her passport for a few days. —The boy protested, trying to explain the implications this might have. –Will be only a few days, until Sunday. See that no migration review the records, I don't want her end up in jail.

Then he contacted Tyler, a twenty four young hacker had discovered, following a denouncement made in Gillemot University. The notes of several students had been altered, and after a thorough investigation, it was discovered that the boy cashed money, to sabotage the system and alter the results. Students were punished, but Tyler was offered a job in CullenWorld_. A guy like that is better to have it on this side._ Had said Carlisle.

He asked the young man to found out the airline and the flight that would travel the girl; enters the system and cancel the flight.

—Make the money is returned to the account it made the payment. Also need you enter a report of legal investigation into possible fake passport, but that is only visible to the airline. That way if she tries to change her flight, she can't make the purchase.

Within minutes, Jenks came to the office and heard the claims of Edward.

Jenks was one of the lawyers for the family and the company, but Edward knew when to go to him. The man hadn't very legal contacts you can say also lent itself to all sorts of strange things he could ask, without ever revealing to his family his movements. He had already done works in the past, and thanks to that was that he could live a life relatively quiet.

—The girl has known only Jacob Black, the son of Billy Black, on this continent.—

—Billy Black? –asked the man—Human Resources' boss?—

—The same! –Edward replied. –When viewed cornered at the airport, unable to leave the country and such a serious situation, she will call him. The boy will call his father and I'm sure he will contact me. Heidi has already made it clear that whatever the young need, it informed us, with the excuse that as foreigners, could be a bit lost, you know, hospitality Cullen. —He scoffed and continued. –Heidi will notify you and you'll go right away, will review the records and all that, and finally scare her telling the seriousness of the situation. I need she believe that the problem will not be settled soon, and that you have already exhausted all the possibilities, tell who called the embassy, and nor record. Do not allow she contact them. Offer work and studies. She must accept, unless you want to live this time of the salary of his friend.—

He dismissed the man, while Heidi came to the report that Demetri had sent him.

P - USA - 135105437 - Swan - Isabella Marie - USA - September 13, 1987 - F - Forks , Washington , USA - April 21, 2004 - Department of State - April 21, 2014 - View page ...

—She has only eighteen, Edward, is even younger than Alice. –Heidi said, staring at him as he watched the information.

—She looks beautiful even in the passport photo.—

—Are you listening what I'm saying?—

—I do not care how old she is! it is major and I'm content with that. –He ran a hand through his hair and pulled. –Damn! I did not even care if she were a minor.—

Heidi sighed and rose to return to his job. –I have things to do, if you need anything else let me know.—

—Will you help me, Heidi? You promised.—

—And it will. –Edward smiled and kept looking at the picture.

On Thursday, Tyler and Demetri confirmed to Edward, everything was ready. Now just had to wait for the next day, they arrived at the airport, and the events will develop.

James informed him that they were staying in the same room at the hotel, but the guard had no further information. _I just hope that there are two beds in the room_. He thought about trying not to lose his mind.

On Friday morning Edward cursed when Heidi told him that only Jasper had arrived to sign the contract. But he didn't despair, because all his attention was focused on what would happen that afternoon.

—How you doing with the girl? –Emmett asked Edward in a whisper while were in a meeting with Valenci's, a famous agency that drove fashion designers in England, and required an investment to expand throughout the United Kingdom. Alice wanted to invest in them for some time, but Edward was not convinced, and after receiving a proposal from the agency, whose idea had driven the same Alice, were now listening to the arguments.

—If things go as I have planned and know that it will, she will work for me next week. –Edward smiled and then complained when Alice, who was sitting beside him, stomped him with her heel to pay attention to the exhibit.

After the meeting in which the capital injection was approved by the agency CullenWorld, Jenks called Heidi to tell him how everything was proceeding.

—Edward, apparently things got complicated. –Heidi told Edward when they were laying off the agency representatives.

—What do you mean by that complicated?

—Jenks just called me, it seems that the girl assaulted the director of the airline, have them locked in an interrogation room at the airport. And he is doing everything to get them out.

—She attacked him? My Bella, but she looks so delicate, so fragile, Is she okay? Is she wound–Said Edward desperate and worried thinking that the man or the guards had reacted violently.

—She's perfect, but it seems to be that "your Bella" has the sharpest nails what you think.

Edward smirked, his girl had guts, perhaps her mischievous look that could be observed in the passport photo was just that and not coquetry as initially thought.

—Contact Jenks, tell him to get a copy of the safety video, I want to see exactly what happened, and that prevents any claims are filed against her; I do not want her to have real problems.

—Soon, Heidi came to inform him that all was arranged, the young were out of danger, and Bella had agreed to work on CullenWorld, while the whole thing of passport it resolved.

—What she doesn't know is that it was all a setup, and when she finds...

—For when she finds What? ,Edward. –Heidi asked, frowning. She knew him and knew what he was capable of, but had never seen him act so possessive and obsessive way as now.

Edward laughed mischievously. —You'll see Heidi, you'll see.

That afternoon Jenks had sent him the security video . Edward laughed when he saw the man's face and the way in which Bella was climb on the counter.

—You have character, my little girl; I can't wait to see the same intensity while we make love.

Sunday was informed that Jasper and Bella had moved to a small apartment that was rented in the name of the boy. Its location was close to the university, and as the guard had said little 4-storey building, the apartment they had chosen had two rooms.

—It's possible that they don't share a room, sir. —James told him after giving the entire report.

—I hope so. –Edward growled. —You inform me of any further developments.

He hung up and leaned back in his bed, the next day she would go to sign the contract and start working with him. He was nervous, would be the first time I would talk to her, they would be close to her, with her full attention to him.

…

Looked even more beautiful up close; wearing a black skirt high waist reaching to the knees, and a blue blouse with short sleeves and V- neck_. Do you clothed well in front of him? He raised the zipper skirt?_ Anger attacked him, but then his reason told him, thanks to his cunning, she was there in front of him. And not long for it to be completely yours.

She gasped, and he felt his body reacted to that sound.

—Isabella Marie Swan...now you belong to me. –He could not contain those words.

—Monday through Friday during business hours and overtime, Mr. Cullen, not other times.— Edward frowned, but he liked his character; In addition to his voice.

—You dare to contradict me, Isabella?

—No, sir, just clarify certain points, and if you going to call my name, I prefer Bella. –Edward came around the desk, and began to approach her, slowly.

—Are you bothered to call you by name? Or that I speak informally to you?

—No, Mr. Cullen, can call me whatever. –Edward smiled. She looked nervous, but you could tell she was doing her best to hide it.

—I'll keep that in mind, do not hesitate. –He said, thinking of all the nicknames he wanted to give her. –But since we're talking about this, what if I call you "Bella" and you tell me "Edward ".

—I don't think it's right. –She stepped back, seeing him so close.

—Why do not you let me decide what is right and what no? –Edward shortened the gap between them and cornering her against the door of the office, he put his arm on this. –Go on, try it. —He approached her ear and said: "Edward ".

Bella closed her eyes, and with a voice that did get him even harder than it already was, she whispered—Edward.

The landline phone ringing startled them both. She turned away quickly and he cursed all the crap of the world. Frustrated approached his desk.

—I told you don't disturb me! –He shouted to Heidi when he picked up the receiver.

—_It is from there Edward._ –Were the only words he heard before Heidi route the call.

—Dammit! —He shouted angry, the very damn could not pick another time to call that this. He turned his back to Bella and placed a hand on the window.

—Speaks Edward. –He said answering an incoming call.

* * *

Hello!

A million apologies for the delay! I would appreciate being told to think about the story.

We read soon.


End file.
